


I just can't get enough of you

by larrypon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Crying, Feminization, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Reality, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis, a bit of over stimulation, blowjob, handjob, otra era, this is basically porn but written in words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrypon/pseuds/larrypon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis wants to try something new, harry's always up for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just can't get enough of you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [photoset](http://almightysharry.tumblr.com/post/111608459266/20-2) of harry 
> 
> basically i just saw a gif of harry's ass and i felt the need to write about it
> 
> beta'd by tiffanie (co-owner of this acct!! and on twitter @ rapunzelhazza)
> 
> and dana once again you're the one (@stockhoImharry)
> 
> this is my first time writing something like this so once again please don't be rude and constructive criticism would be really helpful if you have any!!
> 
> other than that enjoy ~

Louis still feels the buzz from the concert in Perth tonight, not drained out of energy one bit. Which should be a problem considering that he’s in his and Harry's hotel room alone, having chosen not to go out with the boys. It was their last show, after all, and he probably should have tagged along to another random club, to mingle more with the Australians and explore considering that they don't visit there often, but he wasn’t really feeling it. Harry wanted to stay with Louis when he found out that he wasn’t joining the boys, but Louis urged him to go, not wanting to drag Harry behind and make him miss out on all the fun. Which was probably a bad idea now that he’s currently sitting alone in his hotel room and bored.

He decides to fish out his laptop from his bag sat at the corner of the room and open it up to see what’s on twitter and if there are any photos of them from the show tonight.

He opens twitter up, tweeting a thank you for the show tonight before exiting off, not finding anything particularly exciting except for the few trends that voted for the boys for the Brit Awards. He opens up Tumblr, which is pretty funny since that their fans don’t know about their Tumblrs and think they’re completely oblivious to it. On nights where they have absolutely nothing to do, he and Harry sometimes scroll through the tags, cringing and giggling at most of the posts about them and their relationship.

The media thinks he’s bothered by it, but if you were to really ask him, he'd say he's actually pretty endeared by it.

He’s scrolling through recent pictures of him and the boys with fans, a few from tonight’s shows, and a number of cat posts, until he reaches a post that catches his eye. His eyes widen and he suddenly feels hot all over, because it’s not a cute video of Harry prancing around stage or Liam doing some weird dance move with the fans, but it’s a photo set of Harry. Normally it wouldn’t affect Louis that much to the point where he’s adjusting his collar and feeling his cock stiffen up in his jeans.

His face isn’t present in the gifs, but he’s waving to the fans and it gives a perfect view of his backside and _Jesus Christ_. His leg is propped up which gives a perfect angle to his round, perky ass and thick thighs and God, are those leggings? Bless the hours of soul cycling in LA and early mornings where he gets up and does his yoga on the back patio and the healthy diet he’s been on for the year.

He looks bloody amazing and delicious and Louis just wants to wreck him.

He contemplates on ripping his jeans off right there and tossing himself off for a moment before he realizes how desperate and lonely he would feel if he were to do that to a photo set. So he decides to go for a shower, still sweaty and on a high from the show. He strips off his clothes in the bathroom and puts the shower on cool before stepping in and trying really hard not to touch his cock which is half hard and begging him to do so.

When he gets out of the shower he throws on joggers, deciding against finding boxers and returns to the hotel room where he spots Harry and _oh_.

Harry’s sitting cross legged on the bed, already in a pair of light grey joggers and in a soft white t-shirt looking absolutely adorable (which makes Louis feel a bit guilty considering that he was just fantasizing about doing various things to him).

He looks over, aware of Louis’ presence and gives him a bright smile. “Hey babe,” he says.

“Hi-- weren’t you going out with the lads tonight?” Louis asks, walking over to the end of the bed and sitting.

Harry scoots down the bed so he’s next to Louis, a cheeky grin still present on his face before shrugging. “Decided to stay in tonight,” he answers.

Louis just sighs. “Haz, it’s fine if you go out; I don’t mind being here alone.” Tiny voices in his mind are screaming “liar” at him.

Harry just shakes his head. “Nah, it’s not because of you. Well, I was going to, but after cleaning up a bit, I decided not to. Besides, the clubs no fun when you’re not there,” he fake pouts.

Louis leans and pecks the pout off of his lips because god, he has the most beautiful boy in the world and he still can’t believe how lucky he is that he can call someone like Harry his. Harry’s pout turn into a grin and he leans in to kiss Louis again. “Missed you,” he says, and Louis rolls his eyes.

“You’ve only been gone for like an hour.”

“Yeah, but I still missed you.”

“What a sap,” Louis scoffs, even though he’s completely fond and head over heels for every cheesy thing that leaves Harry’s mouth.

He leans forward and presses another kiss to his mouth and reaches up to tug at a strand of Harry’s hair. “You looked good tonight love, couldn’t keep my eyes off you,” He says, mind drifting back to the Tumblr post.

He can feel his dick thickening up and Christ, he isn't wearing any underwear and Harry looks so precious and he should probably feel guilty. Harry just giggles and blushes before standing up and walking over to the small desk near the couch. Louis can’t take his eyes off of Harry’s ass when he sashays over to the wooden table.

“Want room service? I heard this hotel runs it quite late,” Harry asks, pulling the menu out of the drawer and looking through it thoughtfully.

Louis stands up as well, coming behind Harry and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, pressing a kiss onto his shoulder. Harry leans back into his embrace, his bum rubbing against Louis’ crotch slightly and Louis wants to groan, but he holds it in.

“Would it be ridiculously cheesy if I said that the only thing I want to eat right now is you?” Louis asks. He feels Harry’s breath hitch and he whips around in Louis’ arms, placing both hands on his shoulders and leaning down to crash his lips against Louis’.

He pulls back for a moment, panting a bit. “Yes, it would be.”

And with that, Louis backs Harry against the bed and lowers him down gently, before crawling on top of him and kissing him again, because all he wants to do is kiss Harry. And then other things on top of that.

It’s one of his favorite things to do, kissing Harry. His lips are so soft and plump and the noises he makes are pretty and his cheeks get flushed and his breaths rushed. He always bites Louis’ lips softly and sucks his tongue and does other things with his mouth that drive Louis crazy, leaving him wanting more.

Louis pushes his tongue into Harry’s mouth and there’s no need to explore when they’ve been together for almost five years. Louis knows Harry’s mouth and body like the back of his hand. He knows what can make him moan and writhe underneath him. He knows how to make Harry fall apart completely, and he’s always there to put him back together.

Right now he wants is to rip his clothes off and make Harry squirm and whine underneath him.

“Looked so good tonight, shit, wanted to have you right there on stage-- right there.” He grunts and Harry preens at the compliment, fisting Louis’ hair and yanking him down to deepen the kiss.

Harry begins whining, which means he’s getting impatient and Louis pulls back. “What do you want baby?” he asks, which Harry just whimpers to.

“What do you want me to do to you, sweetheart?” he asks again, pecking his cheek then his lips.

“Your cock,” Harry manages to get out.

Louis hums. “Where do you want it?” he asks.

“In my mouth.” Louis’ cock is straining in his pants and Harry is desperate and gorgeous and practically begging for it right now.

He peels off his sweats and throws them to the side, crawling up Harry’s body before his dick reaches Harry’s pink lips. Harry wastes no time as he leans upward and takes the head into his mouth, suckling at the tip. Louis moans out loud and thank God the boys are out or they’d be complaining the next morning about how loud they are.

Harry continues giving his attention to the head of Louis’ dick, kitten licking at the pre come that’s dribbling from the tip and trying to take more into his mouth. Louis lowers himself a bit, but not too much or he’d end up fucking Harry’s mouth or completely gagging him with his dick. Just enough so Harry can fit more of the base into his mouth.

His tongue is circling around the shaft of his cock and he tilts his head back, causing his mouth to slip from Louis’ dick. His tongue catches onto the head and he pulls off, and Louis could cry from how good it feels. Louis takes his cock in his hands and rubs the head against Harry’s already swollen lips before he takes it back into his mouth and goes down even further on it, not quite reaching the bottom, but he’s halfway there. He moans around his dick and the vibration from it shoots through Louis. He grips the headboard of the bed and grinds down into Harry's mouth. Harry gags a bit and Louis quickly pulls out and cradles the side of his face.

"Fuck Harry, shit I didn't me-,"

"Do that again," Harry says, his voice raw already. He blinks up at Louis and that drives him enough to nod eagerly before holding back onto the headboard and thrusting gingerly into Harry's mouth.

Harry’s so amazing at what he does, honestly, and Louis couldn’t be luckier. Louis just can't believe how good Harry is at sucking cock, like he was born for it. Like his mouth was made for being gagged and fucked into. He’s so enthusiastic and desperate for it. He loves the way Harry purposely chokes on it, to give Louis pleasure and the way he takes his time to give attention to each part of it.

Louis’ balls draw tight and he doesn’t want to come yet so he pulls out of Harry's mouth, only to let out a low moan at the sight of Harry with his eyes closed and mouth completely fucked out, lips cherry red and glistening from come. Louis has no choice but to lean down and lick at his bottom lip, taking some of the come into his mouth and forcing his tongue between Harry’s lips. They swap spit and come between their mouths which goes on for a few seconds before Louis breaks away and looks down at Harry, trying not to come at the sight of him.

Instead he lifts Harry’s shirt over his head, trailing soft kisses down his torso. Harry’s so beautiful and long and lean and Louis is thanking the heavens for Harry’s sudden change over the course of the years, though he does miss Harry’s hip chub, pudgy stomach and nervous tendency to cover himself when they did things like exchange messy handjobs and blowjobs in their old x factor bunks.

Now Harry’s confident with himself, gorgeous and flexible and he walks around their house naked most of the time. He’s gotten way more adventurous than Louis has ever thought and being with Harry can be tiring because of his youthfulness and active personality but Louis wouldn't change it for the world. He would run a marathon to be with Harry, swim across the ocean, even go bungee jumping or some shit.

He continues planting wet sweet kisses down Harry’s body, before coming back up to flick his tongue across one of his nipples and twist the other one, knowing that he’s particularly sensitive there. Harry grips Louis’ hair in his hands and mewls at the attention there.

"M-More," Harry squeaks out.

Louis just sucks and bites down on the peck until it’s hard and wet before he moves on to the other one and switches his hand, pinching at the nub and causing Harry to moan loudly.

When he’s finished playing with his nipples, he continues to travel south where Harry’s v line is. He gets to the waistline of his joggers and looks up to see Harry biting his lip and staring intensely down at him before he continues and slips them off only to reveal a pair of black lace panties with tiny red bows at the top, a lovely contrast to his pale skin and if Louis wasn’t hard before, he’s definitely hard right now.

He’s known that Harry likes to wear panties and that he thinks they're more comfortable. This is something only he knows, as he still thinks that the boys would judge him if they see him like this (which Louis knows isn’t true but the last thing he wants to do is make Harry feel embarrassed for something that makes him feel happy and pretty).

Louis grins at the thought and reaches up to run a hand through Harry’s curls. “So pretty for me princess, love your panties,” he says, planting a kiss on his cheek, then along his jawline and onto his neck, sucking at Harry’s favorite spot until there’s a purple mark forming there, which brings a sigh out of Harry. Louis knows the consequences that surround them marking Harry up in visible places. The speculation from fans and the rumors flying around about how they’re marked up when Eleanor isn't present or Harry’s not spotted with another female.

All of them are true though, so Louis lets it be and kisses it.

He turns his attention back towards Harry’s panties and licks his lips at the sight. Harry’s cock is hard and peeking out from the waistline of the fabric and it's just so pretty and Harry's so pretty and he just can't get enough of him.

“Louis, please touch me,” Harry begs.

“Shh, baby I’m going to take care of you,” he promises and Harry whines again as Louis leans down and presses a kiss to his shaft, prominent through the dark panties. He mouths at it and rubs at Harry’s balls, causing Harry to let out a soft cry. Louis pulls the panties to the side and licks a teasingly stripe at Harry’s cock, making Harry shout.

“Louis, please just--” he grunts out.

Louis thinks about just sucking Harry’s dick then fucking him until he comes, but the gif pops back into his mind and he suddenly can’t take his mind off of how perfect his ass is.

“Babe, want to try something new?” he asks.

Harry’s eyes open and he quirks an eyebrow with interest before nodding into the pillow. “Just do something” he says.

Louis just chuckles and presses another kiss to Harry’s mouth. “Alright, just trust me, yeah?” he says. Harry nods again and Louis’ heart could burst with how much trust Harry has in him.

He takes that opportunity to go back to work at Harry’s cock, kissing it until he’s traveling down more. He’s nipping at Harry’s thighs, kissing and marking the pale smooth skin until they're left purple. He also purposely rubs his scruff against his thighs, causing Harry to preen and his thighs to turn red. His legs look so pretty like this when they’re marked up and abused and Louis can’t help but to continue kissing and marking his legs up, but he decides to save that for another time, or after this, when he travels back up to Harry’s balls, stopping at Harry’s bum. He pulls the fabric of the panties over and flattens his tongue before licking one fat stripe across Harry’s hole. Harry practically screams.

“F-fuck-louis- please,” Harry wails. Louis slips the panties off of Harry and once again, throws them to a forgotten area near his joggers. He takes the time to flip Harry over so he’s on his stomach, face crushed into the pillow to muffle out his cries and whines when Louis spreads his cheeks and presses tiny kisses to Harry’s hole. He begins kneading Harry’s ass and pressing more kisses to his cheeks and hole, worshiping his ass for the gift that it is.

“Louis, do something ple-”

“Shh-- it’s okay baby, just wait.”

And with that, he spreads Harry’s cheeks even wider and goes in. First, he’s giving tiny licks experimentally before he begins flattening his tongue again and pressing his mouth against his hole, giving it open mouthed kisses and flicks of his tongue. He sucks at the rim of his hole, making Harry shout into the pillow and grip it tight, his knuckles whitening, as Louis continues playing with his rim, biting at the skin there and licking over it to sooth it.

Louis doesn't know why they’ve been together for so long and haven't tried it out. Louis has hinted at it before but Harry always thought it was pretty weird to do during sex (which was contradicting considering that they've probably put their mouths on every part of each others bodies by now) but now he’s being so responsive and loving the attention he’s getting on his hole and shit, why haven’t they done this sooner? Both boys are so hard right now and Louis is using all his strength not to just press Harry down into the mattress and fuck him until he’s waking the entire hotel up. So everyone can know how good he’s pleasing his boy.

He smacks one last kiss to Harry’s hole before getting up and exiting the bed. Harry’s head snaps up from the pillow and Louis’ knees weaken at his face. His cheeks are flushed and pink, and there are tears brimming his eyes and he looks so desperate for it that Louis almost loses all control. He quickly searches for the travel size bottle of lube they brought with them and when he finally finds it, he has to keep himself from sprinting back to the bed and finishing what he started.

When he returns, he notices that Harry’s in a different position. He’s on his hands and knees and his ass is propped up in the air and Louis wants to bury his face in it, so he does. He licks around Harry’s rim as he pops open the bottle, spreading a bit of lube on his finger before he finally presses a single digit in. It goes in smoothly from the amount of spit that gathered up around there and he pushes it in and out, causing Harry to let out a high moan.

He thrusts his finger in and out before he adds his middle finger, continuing the pace. Harry’s making the prettiest noises and Louis kind of wants to flip him over and kiss him all over the face, but he doesn't want to stop this because this is the most responsive Harry’s been in a long time and he doesn't want the sound to stop in the slightest. The sounds of him begging for more and letting out these pretty, little whines.

He slips his tongue into Harry’s stretched out hole, next to his fingers and begins thrusting his tongue, in and out with the rhythm of his fingers. Harry is wiggling all over the mattress, messing up the sheets. His arms give out and he ends up smashing his face into the pillow, crying into it, leaving it wet and wrinkled. His ass is still in the air which Louis’ thankful for.

Louis adds in a third finger when he thinks Harry’s ready for more and doesn't remove his tongue once.

“Lou- I have to- - I need to -” and before he can get his sentence out he’s coming all over the sheets. Louis glances up, only to be met with the curves of Harry’s ass and his back that’s glistening with sweat. He removes his fingers and his tongue and looks down at him in awe at what just happened because he really just came from Louis’ tongue and fingers and if Louis wasn’t turned on before he’s definitely passed the limit now.

Louis doesn't move from his position though, just leans back down and continues to eat Harry out like this for a few minutes until he retracts his tongue to lick around his fingers which are still buried inside Harry, brushing against his prostate and making him moan loudly at the oversensitivity.

“You’re doing so well princess, so good for me. Always good for me, “ Louis praises. He stops to look up at Harry who’s got his neck craned, trying to get a glimpse of Louis. His eyebrows are furrowed, his lips are parted, and both his hands are lying limp on either side of his head and he’s panting heavily.

“You think you can get hard for me again, babe? Think you can get hard for me to fuck you now?” he asks in a soft voice. Harry turns his face back into the pillow and let’s out a muffled whimper before nodding.

Louis ponders for a moment, deciding how he wants Harry. The position they’re currently in could be an option. He could hold Harry’s wrist above his head and fuck him into the mattress, or he could flip him over and hook one of Harry’s legs over his shoulder and give it to him like that.

But then his mind returns to the Tumblr post he discovered earlier and he decides that he wants to see Harry. Wants to see him work for it, wants to see how strong his thighs are and hear his ass slap against Louis’ skin.

With that thought he climbs onto the top of bed next to Harry and props himself up against the headboard. Harry looks up at him with a confused expression before Louis pats his lap. “Come up here babe.”

Harry quickly stumbles onto Louis’ lap, ass pressed against Louis’ cock. Spit glistens on his lips and his eyes are hazy and unfocused. His hair is all over the place and his chest is flushed. He looks so fucked out and Louis could probably come by the sight of him.

He grabs Harry by the back of his neck and pulls him in, giving him a lingering kiss.

“You wanna ride my cock now? Want to show me how good you work your legs, baby?” he whispers between kisses. Harry moans and nods.

“Use your words, dear,” Louis instructs.

“Yes-- I want to so bad,” Harry whines.

“Okay sweetheart, lube me up then,” Louis says.

Harry turns around, searching for the small container of lube before spotting it and fumbling with the cap until it snaps open. He squeezes out a generous amount onto the palm of his hand and presses it bluntly against Louis’ length.

Louis hisses at the touch and Harry smiles up at him shyly, “Sorry.”

He continues working lube onto Louis’ cock, teasingly going slow with it. He’s pumping his hand at the base until he reaches the top then comes back down, twisting his wrist when he hits the bottom. His moves become sloppy until he’s just haphazardly jerking Louis off, a slick sound bouncing between both of them.

“Ok- shit, I’m good,” Louis says, although he could most likely sit here all day and be jerked off by Harry’s overly large hands. Harry blushes before he takes away his and reaches behind him, leaning forward to press a kiss onto Louis’ lips as he slides down onto Louis’ cock in one go. They’ve been together for so long and know that they’re both clean so they don’t find use for a condom anymore. When he’s fully seated, he shifts around, which causes both men to groan into the quiet hotel room.

“Fuck-- love, move--” Louis grits out. Harry begins swiveling his hips into little figure eight’s, adjusting to Louis’ size and shit, Louis has held back from coming all this time but right now he feels like he’s going to explode. Harry’s just so tight, even after being fucked by Louis constantly throughout the course of almost five years.

He grips Harry’s hips, knowing that it’ll leave a mark onto his pretty skin. Harry takes this time to place both hands on Louis’ shoulders and lift up before sitting back down. His mouth makes a perfect “o” shape and Louis wants to kiss him, but right now his head is leaning back against the headboard as Harry gets to work.

His thighs looks marvelous and his ass is slapping against Louis sloppily as he rides him with ease. Bless whatever spirit that came to Harry one day and introduced him to the activities he partakes in, because it’s honestly made their sex life so much better. He’s more flexible now, so Louis can fuck him in all different angles without making him uncomfortable. And Harry also rides dick like a pro, which Louis can take some credit for.

The only sounds in the room are skin slapping against skin, the little “uh, uh, uh’s,” coming out of Harry’s mouth and Louis small praises that egg Harry on.

“So pretty for me, so perfect.”

“My sweet angel.”

“Ride me so well-- fuck you look so good like this.”

Harry preens at the compliments and goes faster, his hair flopping in his face as he bounces Louis’ cock. Louis grabs at his ass and squeezes it, spreading his cheeks as if that could make Harry take it in further. He honestly loves Harry when he’s like this. Harry’s been fucked plenty of times but that doesn’t take away the enthusiasm and extreme sense of pleasure he feels every time he’s fucked. He even told Louis that he loves riding him because he feels so full of Louis’ thick cock deep inside of him, which didn’t end as innocently as he sounded that moment.

His mouth is open and his legs are straining as he comes all over his and Louis’ belly for the second time. He’s shaking by the time he’s finished and Louis pumps out all the come that’s dripping out.

Harry’s spent and basically collapses onto Louis’ chest, so Louis takes  initiative by taking his body, lifting up and planting both his feet onto the bed as he begins ramming into Harry, fucking him right into his prostate, chasing his own orgasm.It doesn’t take long before he finally reaches it. Harry is shaking from the oversensitivity by the time Louis is coming deep inside of him and then he collapses back onto the mattress as well.

Harry’s on top of him, sweating and panting into his neck. Louis wraps his arms loosely around Harry, hands running over his bum. Even when Louis is worn out, he still can’t get enough of Harry’s ass, before and after he’s fucked.

After a few moments of cradling Harry, he finally helps him off of himself before gently rolling him onto the mattress. He wraps his arms around Harry’s frame so that they’re chest to chest and buries his face into his curls, toying with them, because that’s what eases Harry after they have sex.

A few moments of silence pass by and Louis is startled by Harry’s voice when he abruptly speaks.

“That was amazing,” he manages to get out and Louis lets out a breathless laugh because how cliche can they get.

“Found something new that we both like then, yeah?”

Harry just hums and nods, tracing Louis’ “it is what it is” tattoo splayed across his chest in big letters.

“Still want that room service?” Louis asks and Harry snorts.

“Not until we’re cleaned up,” he shoots back. And right, they are in a ridiculous predicament now. Both sweaty with come becoming stuck between their stomachs, which, gross.

After they shower and order their room service, they’re both cuddled up and watching crap hotel television.

He looks down to see that Harry’s blushing and grinning from ear to ear.

“What is it love?” Louis asks.

Harry just shakes his head and his cheeks become even redder. “Love it when you eat me out-- feels good, have to do it again,” he whispers bashfully.

“Of course, princess,” Louis says back, pressing a kiss to his head which makes Harry giggle.

Of course, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> our twitters are @sensateharry & @rapunzelhazza  
> ~ and if you haven't read our first fic you can read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3373622)


End file.
